sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The North Avenue Irregulars
| runtime = 100 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} The North Avenue Irregulars is a 1979 American comedy crime film produced by Walt Disney Productions, distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Company, and starring Edward Herrmann, Barbara Harris, Karen Valentine and Susan Clark. It was based on an original work by Albert Fay Hill, as adapted by Don Tait. The film was released as Hill's Angels in the United Kingdom. Plot Reverend Michael Hill (Edward Herrmann) and his two children arrive in a fictional California town. He is there to serve as the new minister at the North Avenue Presbyterian Church. The secretary/music director for the church, Anne (Susan Clark), is wary of the changes Hill intends to implement. Hill wants to get people involved, and asks Mrs. Rose Rafferty (Patsy Kelly, in her final movie role) to handle the church's sinking fund. It turns out being an awful mistake, because she has a husband who is a reckless gambler. On his first Sunday, Hill learns from Mrs. Rafferty that her husband Delaney (Douglas Fowley) bet all the sinking fund money on a horse race. Hill delivers a sermon less than 15 seconds long, then rapidly escorts Mrs. Rafferty out the church as astonished worshipers watch. She leads him to the bookie, hidden behind a dry-cleaning shop, and meets Harry the Hat (Alan Hale, Jr.), who recommends that Hill let the bet ride. Hill's horse loses and he is thrown out of the betting parlor. Hill summons the police, but the booking joint has been skillfully removed. That evening, Hill delivers a tirade against the organized crime in the city during a local television broadcast. He is chastised by his presbytery superiors for the tirade, and is urged to go out and build church membership in the area. His only success is with a rock band called Strawberry Shortcake, who he recruits to "jazz up" the music at church; Anne resigns as music director. Then, two treasury agents for the US government arrive: Marvin Fogleman (Michael Constantine) and Tom Voohries (Steve Franken). They want Hill to help them close down the gambling racket by recruiting some men from the church to place bets that the agents will watch. Hill cannot find any men to help, but hits upon the idea of using women. Five women from his congregation attempt to place bets in the company of the Treasury agents, but ending up in some kind of disastrously clumsy result. The team changes tactics to try to go after the "bank" that the gangsters use, tailing the mob's deliverymen through town while Hill coordinates using a map at the church office. Two gangsters subsequently appear at the church during services and identify the women. They report that to Roca, who advises them to threaten intimidation. Anne discovers the operation, even as Hill defends the Irregulars as keeping the gangsters off balance. Anne resigns from the secretary position, and soon after, the gangsters bomb the church. Hill is shocked at the gangsters' act, and seems ready to give in, but to his surprise, Anne wants to join the fight. They do so, and continue to hammer the gangsters' movements around town. Meanwhile, Hill receives word that the pulpit has been declared vacant and North Avenue will be discontinued as a church entity. Dr. Victor Fulton (Herb Voland), a representative from presbytery, arrives to discuss the closure with Hill. Anne picks up two more presbytery representatives at the airport, but while bringing them to the church, she recognizes one of the mob's deliverymen and realizes she may be able to find the bank. She tracks the deliveryman to an isolated compound. Within minutes, all the Irregulars besiege the place as the gangsters attempt a frantic escape with their bank. A demolition derby ensues, the crooks are stopped, and the evidence is seized. The following Sunday, Hill's congregation gathers outside the gutted church while he delivers news of the indictments against the mob and of the closing of the church. However, Dr. Fulton steps in to proclaim that North Avenue has a new lease on life—it will be rebuilt. The youthful band starts the music again as everyone rejoices. Cast * Edward Herrmann as Rev. Michael 'Mike' Hill * Barbara Harris as Mrs. Vickie Sims / Kitty Car * Karen Valentine as Jane / June Bride * Susan Clark as Anne Woods, the Church Secretary / Rookie * Cloris Leachman as Claire Porter / Phantom Fox * Douglas Fowley as Mr. Delaney Rafferty / Blarney Stone * Patsy Kelly as Mrs. Rose Rafferty / Blarney Stone * Virginia Capers as Cleo Jackson / Clunker * Herb Voland as Dr. Fulton, the Head of the Presbyterian Executive Committee * Ivor Francis as Rev. Wainwright * Louisa Moritz as Mrs. Gossin * Marjorie Bennett as Mother Thurber * Ruth Buzzi as Dr. Rheems * Ceil Cabot as Bench Woman * Michael Constantine as Marv Fogleman, an Investigator of the Treasury Department * Melora Hardin as Carmel Hill * Bobby Rolofson as Dean Hill * Dena Dietrich as Mrs. Carlisle * Dick Fuchs as Howard Carlisle * Steve Franken as Tom Voories, an Investigator of the Treasury Department * Cliff Osmond as Big Chin * Damon Bradley Daskin as Danny * Linda Lee Lyons as Bette * Carl Ballantine as Sam the Tailor * Alan Hale, Jr. as Harry the Hat * Frank Campanella as Max Roca, the Head of the Gambling Racket * John Kerry as Roca's Lieutenant * Dave Morrick as Policeman * Darrow Igus as Mechanic * Dennis Robertson as Truck Driver #1 * Ed McCready as Truck Driver #2 * David Ketchum as Capt. Bramford * John Wheeler as Clothier * David Rode as Toby * Pitt Herbert as Mr. Thurber * Chuck Henry as TV Announcer * Mickey Morton as Bootsie * Rickie Layne as Bettor * Jack Perkins as Bouncer * Tom Pedi as Bartender * Bill McLean as Mr. Younger * Roger Creed as Mailman * Walt La Rue as Grandpa * Jack Griffin as Cop * Len Ross as Passby * Douglas Hume as Driver * Gary Morgan as Strawberry Shortcake * Jack Cameron White as Strawberry Shortcake * Michael Lloyd as Strawberry Shortcake * Kim Bullard as Strawberry Shortcake * Don Stanley as TV Announcer (Uncredited) References External links * * * * Category:1979 films Category:American mystery films Category:American films Category:American comedy films Category:1970s comedy films Category:Gambling films Category:Films directed by Bruce Bilson Category:Films produced by Ron W. Miller Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films set in California